Really Really
by Keri Maxwell
Summary: It's been a boring week in the Feudal Era....until Miroku suggests a tavern. +one-shot+


*sigh* coming up with all these random scenes. this one's featuring a drunk inu-yasha! woooo...  
  
Disclaimer - Keri-chan no own. *giggle* sake please!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*^*~  
  
Really Really  
  
*  
  
*  
  
It had been a slow week. There was very little to do, and everyone was more than a little bored. So, Miroku suggested going to a tavern. Leaving Shippo behind. Of course.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Another sake!" Miroku giggled. His nose had turned pink from the alcohol long ago, and he didn't appear to be stopping. Inu-yasha had surprised everyone by joining in on the alcohol, and he too sported a pink nose.   
  
"Me too! Me too!" And he seemed rather fond of repeating himself. They bother recieved their sake and quickly drank it. Kagome and Sango watched the two of them with mild interest, ordering only tea for themselves. They chatted quietly with each other until something Inu-yasha said caught Kagome's attention.  
  
"'roku-sama? You think it's hot in 'ere? It's real 'ot." Kagome turned around just in time to see Inu-yasha take his haori off. She sighed. That was alright. She didn't want to argue with a drunk half demon. At least he was still dece--"It's still 'ot." He started to take off his kimono as well.  
  
"Inu-yasha!" Kagome yelped. "Don't you dare take that off!" Hopefully he would get distracted. She glanced at Miroku.  
  
"Take it off 'yasha! Haha!" Miroku giggled. Kagome sweat-dropped. Not. Helping. She looked to Sango.  
  
"Sorry, Kagome-chan. I only kill demons. I don't know how to keep them from undressing." Sango shrugged and sipped her tea, but promptly spit it out when she saw Miroku. "Miroku! What are you doing?!"  
  
"'yasha's right. 'ot in 'ere." Miroku had stripped down to his inner kimono, and luckily, seemed fine stopping there. Inu-yasha still wavered with his kimono half on, half off. Fortunatly, he found something more interesting. He picked up Miroku's clothes, leaving only half of his kimono on. Laughing, he draped the robes over his head.   
  
"Look! Look! I'm 'roku-sama! Whoosh!" Inu-yasha took off, running in circles around the girls. That would have worked fine, except Inu-yasha kept stumbling over his own feet, and eventually, he tripped and landed right in Sango's tea. Well, to be more accurate, right in front of her tea. But either way, the impact sent the cup flying and it landed right on Inu-yasha's ear. Unfortunatly, the tea went all over Sango.   
  
Miroku laughed. "Sango-chan's all wet!" Sango flushed at being refered to as 'Sango-chan', but that didn't help her temper.   
  
"That's it! We're leaving! Kagome, I hope you can handle Inu-yasha on your own because Miroku and I need to 'talk' on the way back." And with that, Sango stood, grabbed Miroku by the arm (his clothes too), and stormed out.   
  
Inu-yasha giggled from where he lay on the table. Kagome rolled her eyes. "You two are impossible."  
  
"I know." Inu-yasha sat up and smiled at her. Kagome was taken aback. Inu-yasha was really smiling. Not smirking, not doing the 'I'm about to kill something smile', but really, really smiling.  
  
"Let's go, Inu-yasha. It's late." Kagome stood, tossed Inu-yasha's haori to him, and walked out the door, expecting him to follow. Which he did. "And put that on."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Still giggling even though his drinking buddy had left, Inu-yasha tripped over an invisible tree root and landed face flat on the ground. He moaned and rolled over.  
  
"Ouchie." Inu-yasha winced. "That hurt." Groaning, he lifted himself off the ground into a sitting position, rubbing his nose. Kagome sighed, and kneeled next to him.  
  
"Come on, Inu-yasha. Let's get you back to Kaede's. You're awful drunk." She tugged on his haori a bit to give him the right idea. Inu-yasha laughed.  
  
"Haha! Silly 'gome-sama! Inu-yasha's fine!" And he patted her on the back. Unfortunatly, Inu-yasha forgot to control his strength and Kagome flew forward a bit and landed in the dirt. Immediatly, Inu-yasha jumped up.  
  
"Sorry! Sorry sorry sorry! Inu-yasha didn't mean to! Sorry sorry 'gome-sama! You ok? Sorry! Really!" He sort of hopped around her, too scared to do much else. "Sorry! Really! Inu-yasha didn't mean to! Really! I didn't! Sorry 'gome-sama! I'm really sorry--"  
  
"Inu-yasha! I'm alright!" Kagome lifted herself up. Geez, this was getting ridiculous. "I'm alright, Inu-yasha. Really."   
  
"Really really?" He looked at her with hopeful eyes.  
  
"Really, Inu-yasha. Now let's go." She started off down the path again, but stopped when she realized that Inu-yasha wasn't following her. "Inu-yasha?"  
  
He stood about fifteen feet behind her, mostly turned away, so she could only see the profile of his face. His arms were crossed, but he didn't seem angry. If anything, Kagome would say he looked, sad.  
  
"I don't want to go back." He said, dropping the third person.  
  
"What?! Come on Inu-yasha. We have to go back. Our friends are there and it's way past sunset." She walked over to his side, and put a comforting hand on his arm. He nodded, but didn't seem and more willing to go. She tugged on his haori again. "Come on."   
  
"No. I said I didn't want to go." Inu-yasha turned away and sat on the ground, cross-legged.  
  
Kagome was slightly confused. Inu-yasha was being far too calm to be drunk. She had imagined that he'd get violent, or angry, maybe even a little crazy, but this shot all that down. All night he had been pretty calm, never shouting in anger, never yelling at anyone, using honorifics (and correct grammar!), and even once, she had caught him smiling. Genuinly smiling. At her. But now, he seemed sad and withdrawn, and if she hadn't known better, a little afraid. "Inu-yasha? Inu-yasha, why don't you want to go back? Come on, it can't be that bad."  
  
"Yeah it is." Inu-yasha mumbled.   
  
Kagome sat next to him, and turned on the motherly charm. "It can't be that bad, Inu-yasha. Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" She gave him a comforting smile, even though he had turned away from her.  
  
"They don't----" Inu-yasha said something else, but it was so quiet, Kagome hadn't heard. She rubbed his arm.  
  
"It's alright Inu-yasha...."  
  
"They don't like me. None of them do." He huffed and shook her hand off his arm. Kagome prayed to what gods that be that Inu-yasha didn't start crying in his over emotional state.  
  
"You don't mean that. Of course they like you. Why do you think that?" Kagome replaced her hand, only to have Inu-yasha flinch away.  
  
"Shippo-chan doesn't like me." Kagome couldn't deny that. "Sango-sama doesn't like me." There, Kagome stopped him.  
  
"Sango likes you Inu-yasha. We all like you." She scooted up next him and put her arm around his shoulders. This time, he stayed put.  
  
"No she doesn't. She doesn't like me cause I fight better than her." Kagome inwardly groaned. That had been a bit of a problem before, when she first joined them, though it should have been solved by now. But she said nothing, and waited for him to finish. "And Miroku-sama doesn't like me. He doesn't like me cause I keep him away from the girls and he always hits me on the head. And Kaede-sama doesn't like me cause I killed Kikyo-sama."  
  
"Inu-yasha, that's not true! You didn't kill Kikyo, so how could Kaede hate you for it?" This was bound to work, Kagome thought. The others might take some work, however. Miroku DID hit him on the head a lot. Inu-yasha just shrugged.  
  
"Then Kaede-sama doesn't like me cause I attacked the village." Kagome winced. Okay, that, he had done. "And the villagers, they don't like me cause I'm hanyou."   
  
"Inu-yasha, that's no good reason, and you know it." She chided him.  
  
"Yeah, I know. No good reason." Kagome couldn't believe this. Why was he being so reasonable? It would have been easier to get mad at him for being stupid if he was yelling, or crying even! But he was just sitting there and saying it! "And Kikyo-sama..." Kagome stiffened at this. "Kikyo-sama hates me. But I don't know why." Kagome let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She felt a little ashamed to be relieved. After all, he had just said the woman he loved hates him. "But you know who doesn't like me the most? I know." Inu-yasha giggled. "It's me."   
  
"Inu-yasha!" Kagome was prepared to whap him upside the head, or, or...something, but Inu-yasha kept talking.  
  
"Cause I hit Shippo-chan, and I show off when I'm fighting, and I really do know what Miroku-sama means, and I didn't have to burn the village, and I can't kill Kikyo-sama. But mostly." He paused. "...mostly cause Inu-yasha is mean to Kagome-chan." Kagome gasped. He didn't mean it! He couldn't mean it! Please, she hoped, please mean it! She peered around his hair to see what his expression was. He was staring off into the trees, a slight smile on his face, but his eyes were sad. "But Inu-yasha never means it. Not really really." Finally, after his rather long talk, Inu-yasha yawned, and layed his head on Kagome's shoulder. "Not really really." Then he patted her head, careful to be gentle this time, and promptly fell asleep.  
  
Kagome smiled at him. "Inu-yasha...." She then noticed a few problems. "How in the world am I going to get back? You're impossible." There they were, sitting right in the middle of the path halfway from the village to Kaede's house, most likely past midnight, and Inu-yasha was asleep. Kagome was lucky she had good friends, because about that time, she saw Sango approaching.   
  
"Kagome-chan? Are you alright? Is Inu-yasha--?" Sango peered down at the two. She had to admit, even she thought it looked suspicious.  
  
"It's not what it looks like! You know how drunk Inu-yasha and Miroku-sama got! Inu-yasha just fell asleep! That's all...Whatever. Just help me get him up." Sango still looked skeptical, but helped Kagome lift Inu-yasha up non-the-less.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*^*~  
  
The next morning continued on without a hitch. Mostly. Miroku was pretty much bed ridden for the morning, and even Inu-yasha was still a little out of it. Kagome was a little worried that Inu-yasha had forgotten everything, but didn't let it affect her mood. Even if he had said it while he was drunk, it had to have some truth to it. As she was looking through her pack to find some breakfast, Kagome noted that all her supplies were really low. She would need to go back today, no later. Around noon, when Miroku had finally gotten up, and Inu-yasha got all his senses back, Kagome told Sango where she was going, and left.   
  
Kagome had just reached the well when she heard a voice by a tree to her right.  
  
"Where ya' going, bitch?" Kagome sighed. Of course things would go back to normal. Inu-yasha forgot everything.   
  
"For your information, I'm going home to get more supplies." Kagome huffed and turned back to the well.  
  
"Yeah right. I bet you're going to see that Hoho boy." Inu-yasha shifted so he was leaning against the tree, but his back was turned to her. "Keh."  
  
"Inu-yasha! You don't mean that! I don't even like him and you know it!" Kagome was fuming. Inu-yasha just lazily turned around to look her right in the eye.   
  
"Inu-yasha never means it. Not really really."  
  
Kagome couldn't believe it. He remembered! And he meant it! She never realized that she had ran over had hugged him so hard he fell over. Kagome didn't realize it until she hit the ground.  
  
"Oi! Don't suprise me like that!" Inu-yasha tried to look angry, but he couldn't help smiling. Kagome smiled back, and before she got a chance to think about it, kissed him right on the lips. For a moment, Inu-yasha was a bit shocked, but kissed back. And to Kagome, that spoke louder than any words.  
  
Flushing, Kagome broke away and quickly stood up. "I'll, uh...be right back!" She grabbed her pack and dashed towards the well. Inu-yasha picked himself up into a sitting position.  
  
"Bye....Kagome-chan." A light blush made it's way across his face. If possible, Kagome turned even brighter red.  
  
"Bye....Inu-yasha-kun." And she hopped in the well.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
I hope you liked! I liked very much. Really really. heh. Inu-yasha drunk. tee hee. n.n See that blue button? Click it!   
  
c|_| Keri Maxwell 


End file.
